matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
GTLive
GTLive is channel created by Matthew Patrick used to archive streams hosted on The Game Theorists. Since their first stream on August 26, 2015, the channel has garnered over 200 live streams, featured several guests, and currently has over one million subscribers. Currently, the streams usually take place at 4 pm PST on most weekdays. History On August 26, 2016, Matthew Patrick and several other YouTubers collaborated to have a discussion over the Five Nights at Freddy’s franchise. The stream was broadcasted from the Game Theorist channel, but was later unavailable to view. The Theorist channel continued to have regular live streams, mostly featuring unscripted gameplays by Matthew and Stephanie Patrick. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a way for people who missed the stream to view them and there was no real record of the previous streams due to the streams being unlisted shortly after their completion. In order to have a way for fans to be able to view past live streams, a separate channel called GTLive was created on September 14, 2015. The initial content of the channel consisted of “Complete Streams” and “Highlights”. Complete streams were mostly unaltered versions of the live streams, while highlights were videos comprised of funny moments and humorous editing using footage from the streams. After October of 2015, the channel only uploaded the complete live streams. In 2016, the channel experimented with editing the complete streams in order to fit an average stream length of 30 minutes. However, it was quickly decided that GTLive would instead once again feature mostly unaltered streams. On October 3, 2016, the Monday streams became part of YouTube Gaming Primetime and were scheduled to take place from 3 pm to 5 pm PST. It also included a voting mechanism, which could be to conduct quick polls. The channel has since concluded their YouTube Gaming Primetime timeslot and has continued their normal streaming time. On January 16, 2017, the channel officially reached one million subscribers. On April 13th, 2017, the channel (along with "The Game Theorists", "Film Theory", and other channels that were in the same network) was hacked by the hacker group "OurMine". As a result of being hacked, all their videos were changed to "#OurMine - https://youtu.be/IdJuVgR_-7M (Read the Description)" as the title. But shortly after the same day, all 3 channels were restored with the correct titles and descriptions. GTLive Streams Format The streams usually consist of an introduction, gameplay of a featured game or challenge, and a conclusion or analysis of the game. Games are often coordinated by theme and day of the week, with the two longest lasting being “Mario Maker Wednesday” and “Thank Goodness It’s Scary Games Friday”. The Science Blaster intro will play to start off the stream, although early streams didn’t have this feature. Afterwards, the hosts will talk a little about their day and explain how to engage with the stream (via #GTLive on Twitter and through the YouTube live stream’s chat). Matthew and Stephanie will then introduce the game that they will be featuring during the stream. During the Let’s Play segment, the hosts will play the games entirely unscripted and with minimal knowledge beforehand. While this does often lead to a lack of progress in the game, MatPat and Steph make up for it through both comedy and commentary, and by offering their genuine reactions towards games. When faced with games with multiple endings, the GTLive hosts will usually get the normal ending first and will then attempt to get other more plot relevant endings. To conclude the stream, Matthew and Stephanie will talk about their thoughts over the game and their own experiences. Announcements about recently released videos and events will occur here as well. They will then finish the stream by saying, “That was just a stream, a live stream” and then say good-bye to people in the chat. Recurring Features Several features have been defined through appearances in numerous live streams. They include: * Clap-and-a-half: a literal "clap and a half" which Matthew reclaimed from his seventh grade Social Studies teacher. * Stab-and-a-half: an alternative version of the clap-and-a-half which was introduced during GTLive’s playthrough of Fran Bow. It usually appears during a scary game, or during “Scary Games Friday”. * Mature Stream: This label was created for games with questionable or adult content, in order to warn viewers. It is occasionally used humorously or ironically. * BlameJason: a now-common hashtag on Twitter, used to "blame Jason" for technical issues during the stream, or more extensively used to cover anything at all going wrong in a livestream. * BlameChris: an alternative to "BlameJason" except blaming Chris for problems. * Protips with Stephanie: unhelpful or incredibly obvious tips from Stephanie. They were often featured in the “Highlights” videos, and had both a title card and theme-song. * HufflePat, Stepheryn, Jasonclaw, and Chrisindor: a friendly “competition” between the four cast members of GTLive, based on the houses within Harry Potter. * RagePat: usually used when playing rage games or during frustrating levels. His hairstyle often gets tussled when upset, leading to the also common phrase of ‘rage hair’. Variants of the name (not always including "rage hair") have included "MadPat" and "SaltPat". * "Stephanie never checks the chat/Twitter!": referring to the fact that in the past Stephanie rarely checked the chat or Twitter during the live streams. She has since become better about this, but it is still a very common thing to be said during a stream. * LatePat: the live streams often start after the official time of 4:00pm PST, causing fans in the stream to voice their frustrations online. * FatPat: this phrase is often used during games that require motion controls or on streams that feature eating. * Notification Squad: fans who use the ‘Notification Bell’ on YouTube to be notified about live streams or upcoming events. *Lines or songs from a Broadway play: Popular ones featured in the past have included Fiddler On The Roof, Brave Sir Robin Ran Away and Someone Oughta Open Up A Window. * "Pelvis First/Done Got Scooped": A reference from the Five Nights at Freddy’s: Sister Location Custom Night streams, where the Purple Guy walked at an odd posture after the incident in the Scooping Room. This phrase has shown up surprisingly often since its first coining. * Unscented Lotion: referring to the Cloudland VR: Minigolf stream, where Chris was revealed to have asked for unscented lotion as his Christmas gift. * Garibaldi Smell: a reference to a confession made by David Garibaldi about how he smells during the Pictionary live stream. * Don't be a Koala: during the Life is Strange streams, it was explained that the character Chloe behaved much like an insolent koala. Matthew and Stephanie's disdain with the character resulted in this phrase. * Yiffing: to "yell and sniff at the same time", a definition given by Stephanie during the Dayshift at Freddy's ''streams. Not knowing the definition of the term "to yiff", she came up with her own definition. The term in fact relates to the sub-culture of the Furry Fandom. * Sprinkler time: After coming back from their India trip to discover their lawn dead, Mat and Steph decided to make 4:45 pm sprinkler time to try to revive their lawn during live streams. It has then turned into a celebration in the chat and twitter with viewers sending cheers and water emojis. Cast Hosts * Matthew Patrick: One of the co-hosts of GTLive and usually the player of the featured video game. * Stephanie Patrick: The other co-host of GTLive, and Matthew Patrick’s wife. She is often in charge of checking Twitter and the YouTube chat in order to engage with viewers. Crew * Jason Parker: The sound and camera operator for the show. He also edits the finished videos of live streams before they are uploaded to the GTLive channel. He and Chris are both in charge of changing the artwork and secret message on the back wall. * Chris Widin: The newest member of the GTLive crew, having only joined the crew in late 2016. He often operates the camera or sound with Jason, although he has run the show by himself in the past. Regular Guests * Skip the Cat: Matthew and Stephanie’s cat, also known as CatPat. * Peepachu: a yellow cushion shaped as a bunny Peep. Speaking only in ‘peepas’, it usually provides comfort during live streams or sits on the shelf in the background as a decoration. * Ceptic... Eye?: the newest member to the couch and is a Jackcepticeye eye that has yet to be named. It took Peepachu's place on the couch after Peepachu went to the shelf. * Drama Llama: a fluffy, white alpaca toy from Peru. It initially appeared on the ''Last Impact - LATE NIGHT stream, and serves as an indicator of complaints on its live streams. * Heart Pillow: a pillow with a red heart in the center that is featured as a decoration on the GTLive couch around Valentine’s Day or while playing dating simulations. * Gobble-Till-You-Wobble: a turkey shaped pillow who appears during the live streams that take place around Thanksgiving. * Nerdy Reindeer Pillow: a pillow featuring a reindeer wearing red glasses. It appears on streams during the holiday season, but its name is often forgotten. * Jackachu: a pumpkin cushion that occasionally appears during streams that take place around Halloween. * Safety Topiary: a small bush that appeared during the Blameless stream. It was a popular one time guest, but was unfortunately broken by Matthew shortly after the stream. * Safety Pumpkin: a pumpkin that appeared during the Dirty Minds and Dayshift at Freddy's streams. Stephanie used it to hide behind when she became uncomfortable. * Boo: a light up Halloween decoration who appeared during the eponymous holiday. It was unlit during its first live streams, but gained an extension cord in later appearances. Special Guests * Alex Faciane (Super Beard Brothers): ** GT Live: FNAF Chat with MatPat! ** GT Live: FNAF Theorists UNITE! TAKE 2 (Razzbowski, Smike, Dawko, 8-BitGaming, and Alex Faciane!) ** MatPat's Mario Party Birthday Showdown! - FT Super Beard Bros * Michael Sundman (Gaijin Goomba): ** GTLive: MatPat Plays WEIRD Japanese Games! (COMPLETE) * Larry Bundy Jr. (Guru Larry): ** The Sonic Game You NEVER Knew Existed (Feat. Guru Larry) * Drake McWhorter (TrailerDrake): ** GT Live: Epic Smash Bros Battle with YOU ** GTLive: Game Lab Release Party Live * Razzbowski: ** GT Live: FNAF Theorists UNITE! TAKE 2 (Razzbowski, Smike, Dawko, 8-BitGaming, and Alex Faciane!) ** Game Theory: FNAF, Four Games. One Story. And FNAF Theory Talkback! * Michael Shaevitch (Smike): ** GT Live: FNAF Theorists UNITE! TAKE 2 (Razzbowski, Smike, Dawko, 8-BitGaming, and Alex Faciane!) ** Game Theory: FNAF, Four Games. One Story. And FNAF Theory Talkback! * Lewis Dawkins (Dawko): ** GT Live: FNAF Theorists UNITE! TAKE 2 (Razzbowski, Smike, Dawko, 8-BitGaming, and Alex Faciane!) ** Game Theory: FNAF, Four Games. One Story. And FNAF Theory Talkback! * Ryan and Ryan (8-BitGaming): ** GT Live: FNAF Theorists UNITE! TAKE 2 (Razzbowski, Smike, Dawko, 8-BitGaming, and Alex Faciane!) ** Game Theory: FNAF, Four Games. One Story. And FNAF Theory Talkback! * Nathan Sharp (NateWantsToBattle): ** GT Live: We Want To Battle YOU in Smash Bros! (Feat. NateWantsToBattle) * Michael Davis, Ryan Tellez, David Odom, Brian Fisher and Michael Schroeder (TheWarpZone): ** GT Live: MatPat VS The Bomb! - FT The Warp Zone * Jirard Khalil (Jirard, The Completionist): ** MatPat's Mario Party Birthday Showdown! - FT Super Beard Bros ** GTLive: SPEED RUN Challenge Super Mario Maker (feat. Jirard, The Completionist) * Dallas the Pizza Delivery Girl: ** GTLive: Minecraft - Theorists Set A WORLD RECORD * JC Rodrigo (Nintendo Treehouse): ** Star Fox Zero - STAR FOX vs GALAXY PIG! * Ronnie Edwards (Digressing and Sidequesting): ** GTLive: Zelda's A Link to the Past in 10 Minutes! ** GTLive: Game Lab Release Party Live * Joshua Ovenshire (Jovenshire): ** GTLive: Game Lab Release Party Live * Michael Stevens (Vsauce3): ** GTLive: Game Lab Release Party Live * Tim (Capcom USA): ** New Resident Evil VR?! - Get me OUT OF HERE! (E3 Preview) * Ryder Burgin (FootofaFerret): ** GTLive: Game Theory...THE GAME?? * Peter Hollens (Peter Hollens): ** GTLive: Have MERCY On Us! - Overwatch * Annie, Laura, and Mendy (Social Media Team from The Runner): ** GTLive: Feud FIGHT! - Google Feud * Sarah and Steven (Crew Team from The Runner): ** GTLive: Feud FIGHT! - Google Feud * Andre Meadows (Andre the Black Nerd): ** GTLive: Mario Party WORLD PREMIERE! (Feat. Andre the Black Nerd and RunJDRun!) * J.D. Witherspoon (RunJDRun!): ** GTLive: Mario Party WORLD PREMIERE! (Feat. Andre the Black Nerd and RunJDRun!) * Sharla (Sharla in Japan): ** GTLive: You Want Me To Eat WHAT?! (LIVE from Tokyo!) * Dan (Sound Man YouTube Japan): ** GTLive: You Want Me To Eat WHAT?! (LIVE from Tokyo!) * Craig Skistimas (Game Attack): ** GTLive: This Game Ruins Friendships MARIO PARTY 10 * David Garibaldi (Garibaldiarts): ** GTLive: Speed Art Challenge! $10,000 Art Giveaway Featuring DAVID GARIBALDI Episodes Complete Streams This is a list of complete streams that have been produced by The Game Theorist channel. Most of the streams have been uploaded to the GTLive channel, with very few exceptions. In addition, several of the streams remain available to be viewed but are currently set as "Unlisted" on The Game Theorist channel. When the streams are uploaded to the GTLive channel, they often undergo a slight name change. The list below states their original stream name as viewed on The Game Theorist channel. If the name is unknown, the name used as their GTLive upload will be used. In addition to this, the streams for 2016 introduced an occasional reoccurrence. The playthrough of Pony Island, the last episode of The EarthBound Halloween Hack, and the entirety of the story mode of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location were filmed within their own streams, but were considered too long to upload as their own long videos. Because of this, the live streams were later recut and uploaded as several separate videos. GTLive/2017|2017 GTLive/2016|2016 GTLive/2015|2015 Highlights In addition to the complete live streams, these are the twelve "highlight" videos uploaded to the GTLive channel. Streams Not Yet Uploaded Currently, there are about 30 streams that have not been uploaded onto the GTLive channel and 3 streams from the GTLive channel that are currently down for copyright claims. However, all except one are still on the Game Theorist channel as unlisted videos. They are as follows: Never uploaded to GTLive: * GT Live: FNAF Chat with MatPat! * GT Live: MatPat vs YOUR Mario Maker Levels! * GT Live: Epic Smash Bros Battle with YOU * GT Live: Blindfolded Mario & YOUR Sabotages * GT Live: YOUR Mario Maker Mashups vs MatPat * GT Live: Mario Maker Fails - MatPat Strikes Back * Game Theory: FNAF, Four Games. One Story. And FNAF Theory Talkback! * GTLive: 6 Million Subscribers! * GTLive: I Wanna Be the Guy Who KILLS Dr Wily! * GTLive: Have MERCY On Us! - Overwatch * GTLive: The Narrator Is A DICK! (But really, he's the worst...) * GTLive: Dream Job or NIGHTMARE?! - Job Simulator * GTLive: HACKing My Way Out! - The Magic Circle * GTLive: The FINAL FEUD!? - Google Feud * GTLive: Got Worms? I DO! - The Visitor * GTLive: DLC QUEST - Too Poor to Win! * GTLive: Going MAD?! - Notes of Obsession * GTLive: Sonic Is Back! - Sonic Fan Games * GTLive: Mario 64 Hack - LATE NIGHT! * GTLive: A Very Theory Birthday w/GT FAN GAMES! * GT Live: THE QUEST FOR A NEW FRIEND! | The Last Guardian * G''T Live: I Wanna Go Home! | Home Sweet Home'' * GTLive: This Game Ruins Friendships | MARIO PARTY 10 * GTLive: SPYING ON MY NEIGHBORS | Beholder * GTLive: Do the BAD THING! | Default Dan * GTLive: It's About to get WEIRD! | Oxenfree * GTLive: ONE MINUTE To WIN IT CHALLENGE! and Nintendo SWITCH Unboxing * I WILL NEVER LAUGH! | Try Not To Laugh Challenge * This Makes Me UNCOMFORTABLE! | Mr. Massagy Currently down due to copyright claims (Note: These streams are still available to be seen in their unlisted versions): * GTLive: Kaizo Mario DEATH AWAITS! * GTLive: Kaizo Mario, Stream of DEATH! * GTLive: Kaizo Mario - GAME OVER! Category:GTLive Category:Theorist Channels